A Rabbit's Tale: Journey
by todd fan
Summary: (Magic Roundabout) The second of my Dylan stories, continuing from 'Beginings'. Dylan is on the road to anywhere, and creates a certain guitar along the way.


A Rabbit's Tale: Journey

By Todd Fan

Dislcaimer: "Man I love sleepin'... I wish I could wake up so I can go back to sleep"

The second of my Dylan stories, continued from 'Beginings'. There will be about 2-3 more stories before I'm done. We last saw Dylan leaving the warren of his birth to find somewhere he fits in better...oh boy.

&&&&&

Well, Dylan's journey had started out pretty well. He'd cleared a few fields away from the warren, and the road ahead looked bright and new...that was until the ominous sound of thunder started from overhead. Dylan paused, glancing up at the darkening sky. Mmm, getting stuck out in a thunderstorm without shelter didn't sound all that fun.

"I so didn't, like, think all this out", he muttered to himself as the rain suddenly pelted down.

He sighed, his ears drooping, great, just great. Though Dylan liked to think of himself as a rabbit who was 'rethinking the rabbit image', there were some things that no amount of reforming could get rid of. One of these was his species' dislike of getting wet. Dylan really, really did not like getting wet. He shook his head, dropplets of rain flicking off his ears as he walked along, hoping to find shelter of SOME sort before the rain got any worse.

"I hate rain", he sighed, "It'd be great if I could, like, live somewhere where it never, ever rains" (1)

Lucky for him, the next field over held a dense woodland. He gave a sigh of relief as he entered it, the trees dulling the pounding rain a little.

"Hey, hey, down there!"

Dylan blinked as he heard a voice. He glanced up, seeing a squirrel in the tree beside him, blinking at him from a branch.

"Uh, hi", said Dylan, giving a pleasant smile, "..squirrel dude?"

The squirrel crossed his arms, watching him suspiciously.

"What's a rabbit doing in the woods?", he asked, then narrowed his eyes, peering behind Dylan, "where are the others?"

Dylan glanced behind him, then looked back at the squirrel.

"There are no others", he said with a shrug, "I'm on my own"

...Wow. That thought hadn't stuck him until now...he really WAS on his own.

"A lone rabbit?", scoffed the squirrel, "don't make me laugh! Rabbits don't wander around on their own unless their dying or have been turfed out"

"Well, you COULD say that I'm the later", said Dylan, pinching a thumb and forefinger together, "I, like, came that close to it"

The squirrel watched him for a while.

"You staying here long?", he said after a time.

"Probably not", Dylan admitted, then smiled slightly, remembering Cinder's prediction, "no fair music here, right?"

"Oh yes, we have a jolly old carnival every night", said the squirrel sarcastically, starting back up his tree, "just don't touch my nuts"

"I don't want your nuts", said Dylan, "I can find my own food"

"I'm watching you, Rabbit", said the squirrel darkly, before vanishing into it's drey.

Dylan shook his head, before walking a little further into the wood, listening to the sounds of woodland creatures going about their buisness...those which were awake anyway. Mmm, that reminded him, he hadn't slept in at least four hours, a new record for him, but come to think of it...he WAS feeling drowzy. He yawned, sitting down, leaning against a tree as his eyes began to close. Unfortunately for Dylan, rest would not be on the agenda for him for a while. As soon as he'd dropped off, something dropped on his head, making him wake with a start.

"Wazaht?", he snorted, rubbing his head before picking up the offending item.

It was an acorn. He blinked at it, before glancing up the tree. There was that squirrel again.

"Ah HAH!", said the squirrel, jabbing a little suirrely finger in Dylan's direction, "caught you in the act! I KNEW you'd steal one of my nuts!"

"But..but...", stammered Dylan, "you THREW it at me!"

"Don't try to lie your way out of it", said the squirrel, "thieveing rabbits. They just move in and think everything is theirs!"

"I really don't", said Dylan, "I just, like, want somewhere to stay until the rain clears, that's all".

He gave the squirrel a pleasant smile.

"I'm gonna go find a place to sleep now", he said, "bye, Squirrel-dude"

"You think I'm going to let you out of my sight?", snorted the squirrel, "hardly bloody likey! I'm following you all day, mister"

Dylan sighed, slumping back down.

"Look, I really don't want to steal your nuts", he said, "don't you know rabbits are, like, nocturnal? I need to get some sleep, man" (2)

"Yeah, right", snorted the squirrel, "you'll say anything to take my nuts!"

Dylan's upper lip twitched, a sure sign he was losing his temper, which was one of the most rare of events. But he was tired, and this squirrel had pushed him way, way too far. They could take his food, they could take his freedom, but no one, and that meant NO ONE took his sleep. (3)

"I don't want your bloody nuts!", he said, trying, very, very hard to stay calm.

"Yes you do", said the squirrel, "EVERYONE wants my nuts...EVERYONE!"

"Forget it, Dylan", Dylan told himself, "just walk away, it's not worth it. Remember, peace and karma, dude"

With that, Dylan began to walk away from the excessively paranoid rodent. This, unfortunately, did not work, as the squirrel chose to follow him.

"I know what you're doing", he said, "you're going to find my secret stash"

"No, I'm walking away", said Dylan, flicking his ears back, "way, way away. From you, mainly"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, you nut-stealing lagamorph!", snapped the squirrel.

Dylan sighed, he was begining to get a migrane.

"Please leave me alone now", he said, "please. It's, like, not much to ask, is it?"

It was then the squirrel tossed a rather large piece of branch at Dylan's head. Dylan dove out of the way, thankfull for rabbit reflexes, avoiding the projectile by inches. The wood hit some nearby wire fencing with a solid TWANG, which reverberated for a few moments. Dylan's ears raised up, catching the sound, before grinning.

"Like, thats JUST the sound I've been listening for, man!", he said happily, running over to the fence.

He pulled the wire and let it bounce back, hearing the twang again. The nodded.

"Music to my ears, man", he smiled.

The squirrel cocked his head to the side, shaking his head.

"Crazy rabbit", he muttered, but chose to watch from his branch anyway.

He watched as the seemingly 'crazy' rabbit, started tugging at the fence, eventually pulling free four long pieces of wire.

"What are you doing, exactly?", asked the squirrel, "is this some nut-stealing strategy?"

Dylan ignored him completely, too absorbed in his own work, climbing up a nearby tree to pull branches off it. After this was done, he gathered his things together and grabbed a few rocks and nails from the fence, sitting down to work. The squirrel watched for about an hour, before getting bored and jumping off his tree, walking over to Dylan.

"What are you doing?", he asked again.

"Making a guitar", replied Dylan, not looking up from his work, "it's, like, taken me years to get the right material for strings"

"A guitar?", asked the squirrel, "what do you want to make a guitar for?"

"'Cause I love music, man", said Dylan, "music is, like, food for the soul"

"Nuts are better food", said the suirrel haughtly, then added hastily, "but they're MY nuts!"

Dylan didn't dignify that with an answer, just continued on his work. After a few more hours had gone by, he stopped, admiring his work. Okay, so it was a bit misshapen, and the chips in the bark showed up on the base. A few coloured beads he'd found in his pocket, probably from some practical joke that Cinder had been plotting, had given a dash of colour to the twigs he'd made for tuning keys. The finger board was, indeed the most ungainly part of the instrument, made of twigs of differing sizes strewn across it. But Dylan didn't care. It may have been an ugly hunk of wood with strings, but it was HIS ugly hunk of wood with strings. And considering he had no real tools, such as saws and the like handy, he thought he'd done pretty well. Of course, that didn't mean anything unless this thing could PLAY. He sat down, shifting the guitar into position.

"Here goes, like, nothing", he said.

Dylan had never HAD a music lesson in his life. It was something rabbits tended not to bother in. If it didn't involve digging, eating, running, avoiding being eaten or making MORE rabbits, they just weren't interested. Dylan, however, had been blessed with a gift. His mother had called it an 'ear for music', which suited Dylan greatly, as he played by ear. As a kitten, he could make music out of ANYTHING, and often would. Music came as naturally to him as breathing, and now he hoped he had himself a good instrument, finally, to treasure as his own. (4)

"You're ad odd one", muttered the paranoid squirrel from his tree, where he'd kept his vigalant watch.

Dylan shook his head, before strumming a paw over the strings. The guitar gave a slightly out of tune twang. Dylan's ears twitched for a moment, before he went about tuning the guitar. After he was sure he'd got the tuning right, he tried again. This time the sound came loud and clear. He grinned, looking up at the squirrel.

"Neat, huh?"

The squirrel, however, had gone. Dylan blinked, as much as the paranoid rodent had been anoying him, he hadn't expected him to vanish.

"Uhhh...squirrel-dude?", he called, then added, "I'm going to steal your nuts now"

..Nothing. Odd. Dylan shrugged, some people just didn't appreciate music. He leaned against a tree, playing out a tune on his guitar. Unfortunately, the reason of the squirrel's hasty departure was standing a few feet away, and Dylan's guitar had given away the rabbit's position.

"Funny", growled the voice behind him, "I thought rabbits were quiet creatures, didn't attract attention to themselves"

Dylan jumped in surpise, almost dropping his guitar. He glanced behind him to see a fox. Not just ANY fox, the same fox that had attacked the warren the day before he left. Dylan gave a slightly nervous laugh. Sure, he could run, but not having any hole to run TO would cause problems. So, he decided to bluff his way out.

"Hey, Foxy", he smiled, then held up his guitar, "errr...I take requests?"

The fox arched a brow.

"Dinner AND a show?", he smiled, "lucky me, pitty it will be a one-time-only preformance"

"You know, vegetarianism is a great way of life", tried Dylan, "you'd be alot healthier"

The fox paused, then narrowed his eyes.

"I remember you", he said, giving a fanged smirk, "you're the lazy rabbit"

"I'm not lazy", sniffed Dylan, "I have a condition"

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery", snarled the fox, getting ready to spring.

Unfortunately for the fox, something black and white barreled into him, shoving him aside. The fox landed in an undignified heap at the bottom of a tree. Tha black and white thing, which turned out to be a badger, stood before him, taking a martial arts stance.

"I thought I told you never to return to this woodland", said the badger gruffly, "this is not your territory, fox"

The fox winced as he got to his feet with a growl.

"Paw May", he said, "still alive? Pitty, I thought you'd have bitten the bullet by now, old boy" (5)

"I will not die until I am ready", replied Paw May simply, "and I am most certainally not ready"

He smiled at the fox, almost pleasantly.

"Now, are you going to leave, or do I have to reaquinate you with my palm heel strike?" (6)

The fox growled lowly, before frowning.

"The rabbit was my prey, I tracked it all the way here", he tried.

"And here he is safe, this is my wood, not yours, fox", said Paw May, "now, I ask you once more, will you leave peacefully?"

The fox frowned, walking away, stalking past Dylan.

"You'll run out of luck soon, rabbit", he growled warningly, "and that will be the day I'll make a meal out of you"

Without another word, he stalked out of the woodland. Dylan blinked, dumbfounded, before turning to thank Paw May. The badger, however, was already heading away, having done his job.

"Hey...hey, wait!", said Dylan, picking up his guitar and running after him, "that was...awesome"

"Thank you", said Paw May as he carried on walking.

"...I...err..thanks", said Dylan, "for, like, saving me"

"Do not mention it", said Paw May, "I was saving my territory, the fact you were there was a lucky conicidence for you"

"Oh", said Dylan, his face falling slightly, before perkign up, "where did you learn all of that stuff"

"I am old", replied Paw May, "one learns many things with age"

"Do you think you could treach me?", asked Dylan.

Paw May paused, finally stopping to look at Dylan with an arched brow.

"Why do you wish to learn?", he asked, "you are a rabbit, rabbit's don't need to fight like that. Rabbit's tend to run away"

"I know", said Dylan, "but I'm, like, trying something different, stepping out fo the crowd"

He gave a shrug.

"Maybe I'll need it someday" (7)

Paw May seemed to confsider for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No", he said, begining to walk again, "I will take no more students"

"Please", said Dylan, running after him, "I'll be a great pupil, honest. I'll, like, do anything you tell me"

Paw May sighed, looking Dylan over.

"Fine", he said, "but the road will be hard and painfull. You must do what I tell you to the letter. I expect MORE than your best"

He smirked.

"Your youth may be an asset, but it may also be your downfall, I want no smart talk. Understood?".

Dylan nodded.

"Yes, got it", he said, "thanks, this is, like, just what I need"

Paw May sighed tiredly, wallking away again, gesturing Dylan to follow him.

"You will address me as Sifu from now on", said Paw May, "what is your name, rabbit?"

"Dylan", said Dylan, then coughed, "err Sifu"

Paw May shook his head.

"I am going to regret this, I just know it"

&&&&

(1) - Ahh foreshadowing. It never rains in the Magic Garden, never.

(2) - Actually, they are crepuscular, which means they are mostly active at dawn and dusk, but also have nocturnal tendancies. Because of this, rabbits take short naps during the day...which actually explains alot about Dylan, he's not lazy, he's just a rabbit ;)

(3) - For those who have seen the movie, before Dylan flips out and pelts Zeebad with a snowball, his lip twitches. It's most humerous.

(4) - Dylan does, indeed, play by ear. He stated so in 'Dylan Decides to Stay'. He also seems to be able to play a variety of instruments, including the guitar, trumpet and bagpipes.

(5) - Paw May, yes, I know, a terrible, shamefull pun on Pai Mei. I appologise, I couldn't resist...I've been watching too much Kill Bill again.

(6) - A karate move, yes, I do my research like a GOOD little author ;D

(7) - More foreshadowing, see movie.

Weee, the return of the camp fox. I'm getting attached to that guy, evil as he may be. If you didn't guess, the next story will be of Dylan's tutalege with Paw May. Oh the fun that will be! Do review. Until next time..


End file.
